1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system with an enhanced magnetic field strength.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless power transmission using a resonance scheme, a transmission efficiency may sharply decrease based on a transmission distance when a size of a resonator is determined. Accordingly, in order to apply the wireless power transmission using the resonance scheme to various devices, the transmission efficiency may need to be increased.
In order to increase the transmission distance and the transmission efficiency, an additional resonator may be inserted into the wireless power transmission, and used as a repeater. However, the insertion of the repeater resonator may be limited in practical applications.
In addition, when the size of the resonator is determined, it may be difficult to control properties of the resonator, e.g., a quality (Q) value. In order to increase the Q value, a material to be used to manufacture the resonator, and properties of a reactive component for resonance, may need to be improved. However, there may be a limit to increasing the Q value using the aforementioned factors due to a limit in the material.